Ash Pan part 22 - End Credits
Cast *Peter Pan - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Wendy Darling - May (Pokémon) *John Darling - Milo (Chuck Jones's The Phantom Tollbooth) *Michael Darling - Max (Pokémon) (Because Max is May's brother, and Roo is already used as Cubby in "Piglet and the Neverland Pirates") *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)) *Captain Hook - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Mr. Smee - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Rex (Toy Story) *The Lost Boys - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), Robin Hood, Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Princess Tiger Lily - Misty (Pokémon) *The Indian Chief - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Nana - Blue (from Blue's Clues) *Mary Darling - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *George Darling - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Hook's Pirates - Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races), Klunk and Zilly (Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Hooded Claw and Hooded Claw's Brothers (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop), Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio (Crash Bandicoot series), and The Robot-Pirates (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Singing Pirate with accordion - Tantor (Tarzan) *Seagull - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Hippopotamus - Numbuh 2 as a Hippopotamus (Codename: Kids Next Door; Operation: GRADUATES) *Ape Family - Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder (Spyro the Dragon series) *Rhinoceros - Knaarens (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) *Bear - Fisherman Bear (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Surprise Animal - Wampa (Star Wars) *Indians - Teensies (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Red-Haired Mermaid - June (Little Einsteins) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Wanda (The Magic School Bus) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Phoebe (The Magic School Bus) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Jeri Katou (Digimon) *Pirate with Hot Water Kettle - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who) *Indian Chief's Wife - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Brave and Squaw - Blu and Jewel (Rio) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Mr. Starkey - Gargamel (The Smurfs) Transcript *(as the Thank God I'm A Country Boy song by John Denver plays) *Ash Pan by Julian Bernardino Starred: *Peter Pan - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Wendy Darling - May (Pokémon) *John Darling - Milo (Chuck Jones's The Phantom Tollbooth) *Michael Darling - Max (Pokémon) (Because Max is May's brother, and Roo is already used as Cubby in "Piglet and the Neverland Pirates") *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994)) *Captain Hook - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Mr. Smee - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Rex (Toy Story) *The Lost Boys - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), Robin Hood, Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Princess Tiger Lily - Misty (Pokémon) *The Indian Chief - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Nana - Blue (from Blue's Clues) *Mary Darling - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *George Darling - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Hook's Pirates - Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Wacky Races), Klunk and Zilly (Dick Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Hooded Claw and Hooded Claw's Brothers (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop), Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio (Crash Bandicoot series), and The Robot-Pirates (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Singing Pirate with accordion - Tantor (Tarzan) *Seagull - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Hippopotamus - Numbuh 2 as a Hippopotamus (Codename: Kids Next Door; Operation: GRADUATES) *Ape Family - Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder (Spyro the Dragon series) *Rhinoceros - Knaarens (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) *Bear - Fisherman Bear (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Surprise Animal - Wampa (Star Wars) *Indians - Teensies (Rayman 2: The Great Escape) *Red-Haired Mermaid - June (Little Einsteins) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Wanda (The Magic School Bus) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Phoebe (The Magic School Bus) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Amy Rose (Sonic X) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Jeri Katou (Digimon) *Pirate with Hot Water Kettle - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who) *Indian Chief's Wife - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Brave and Squaw - Blu and Jewel (Rio) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Mr. Starkey - Gargamel (The Smurfs) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Transcripts